dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Restorer (3.5e Class)
An invocation based healer dedicated to the service of all. Restorer Restorers are robust healers and hearty travelers. The restorer is driven by reason and compassion to eschew violence and murder as a means of achieving their goals. Drawing power from their conviction for non-violence, restorers are frequently found in the aftermath of battle providing aid indiscriminately to all parties. Making a Restorer Restorers make excellent primary party healers, competent party faces, and reasonable scouts. Although they can maneuver around battlefields with ease and restrict the movement of others, they have very little offensive power. They can help to achieve adventuring goals best when backed-up by the versatility of a divine spell-caster such as a druid or cleric and accompanied by arcane magic users and combatants. Restorers are underwhelming in short, infrequent engagements but excel during long, drawn out battles and on days that never seem to end. Abilities: Intelligence makes the restorer's invocations more difficult for enemies to overcome. Constitution and wisdom improve the restorers ability to heal under duress. Races: Restorers like to think that members of all races are equally likely to join their ranks. Despite this conviction most restorers are humans or half-elves, and half-orc restorers are extremely rare. Alignment: Any good. Starting Gold: 4d4×10 gp (100 gp). Starting Age: As fighter. Class Features All of the following are class features of the restorer. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Restorers are proficient with the sap, whip, bolas and net, and light, medium, and heavy armor. (Sp): Restorer invocations are spell-like abilities with both verbal and somatic components. Restorers gain invocations as shown in table The Restorer. Whenever a restorer learns a new invocation she may replace a previously learned invocation of a lower level with another invocation of the same level as the one being replaced. For example, when a restorer learns a new greater invocation, she may replace a least invocation with a different least invocation, or a lesser invocation with another lesser invocation. The DC for saves vs a restorer's invocation is 10 + the invocation's equivalent spell level + the restorer's Int modifier. (Sp): Restorers have the ability to heal the wounds of the living or harm the undead with a successful melee touch attack. Restoring touch may be modified by as many as one restoring boon and one aspect of restoration invocation as part of the same action. When modified by a restoring boon invocation the restoring touch has a verbal component; when modified by an aspect of restoration invocation the restoring touch has a somatic component. The restorer can choose to use less than the restoring touch's full power; she can reduce the number of d6s healed to any positive number, even 0, in which case the restoring touch heals only a single point of damage. Restoring touch has an equivalent spell level equal to the greatest equivalent spell level of any applied invocation or the number of d6s used, whichever is higher. (Sp): Beginning at 2nd level, a restorer can use the spell Deathwatch at will. She uses her class level as her caster level. Deathwatch has an equivalent spell level of 1. (Ex): Beginning at 4th level, a restorer adds her wisdom bonus to concentration checks to use her unmodified restoring touch. (Ex): Beginning at 12th level, a restorer can apply metamagic feats she knows to her restorer spell-like abilities. She may apply each feat a number of times each day equal to her wisdom modifier. She may not raise the equivalent spell level higher than the number of d6s her restoring touch is capable of healing. (Ex): Beginning at 19th level, a restorer adds her wisdom bonus to her concentration checks. She automatically succeeds at concentration checks to use her unmodified restoring touch. Ex-Restorers A restorer that willfully abandons a dying creature loses her restorer powers for the remainder of the day. A restorer that willfully kills a living creature loses her powers and can not gain additional levels in the restorer class until she atones. Epic Restorer Invocations (Sp): Epic restorers do not normally gain new invocations. When an epic restorer would gain a feat she can instead learn one new invocation from her invocation list. Restoring Touch (Sp): Beginning at 22nd level, and every 3 levels thereafter, the healing and damage from the restorer's restoring touch increases by 1d6. When an epic restorer would gain a feat she can instead improve her restoring touch by 1d6. : A restorer can substitute her heal skill in place of her spellcraft skill to meet the prerequisites for a feat. : The epic restorer gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic restorer bonus feats) every 3 levels after 20th. Epic Restorer Bonus Feat List: Any metamagic feat, Epic Spell Penetration, Multispell, Spell Opportunity, Spell Stowaway Half-Elf Restorer Starting Package Weapons: Sap, 3 bolas. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 4 + Int modifier. Feat: Spell Penetration Gear: Scale mail, backpack, bedroll, bell, belt pouch, crowbar, flint and steel, grappling hook, hemp rope, hammer, 5 pitons, hooded lantern, 3 flasks of oil, one day's worth of trail rations, waterskin, sack. Gold: 6d4 Invocations Known: Touch of Sleep Restorer Invocations The equivalent spell level of each invocation is listed in parentheses after the invocation's name. Restoring Boons Least Restoring Boons * Touch of Freedom, Least: (2) Target no longer suffers from paralysis. * Touch of Rest, Least: (2) Target either heals one point of ability damage or recovers from one level of exhaustion/fatigue. * Touch of Sleep: (1) Modifies a restoring touch to do nonlethal damage instead of healing. Lesser Restoring Boons * Touch of Freedom, Lesser: (4) Removes paralysis, target can move freely for one round as if affected by freedom of movement. * Touch of Removal: (3) Remove blindness or deafness or disease from target or neutralizes one poison. * Touch of Rest, Lesser: (4) Heals one point of ability damage from each ability or all points from a single ability even if it they were permanent OR restores one negative level (this can restore a permanantly drained level if it was lost fewer days ago than your caster level) OR removes exhaustion and fatigue from target. Greater Restoring Boons * Touch of Rest, Greater: (7) As lesser, except it can restore lost levels up to one week/caster level later or removes insanity or confusion or one other similar mental effect. * Touch of Healing: (6) Removes one point of even permanent ability damage or one of blinded, confused, dazed, dazzled, deafened, diseased, exhausted, fatigued, feebleminded, insanity, nauseated, sickened, stunned, or poisoned, or one other similar condition. Life Restoring Boons * Touch of Regeneration: (8) Target reattaches any severed, broken, or damaged body parts if they are present. If not it regrows them over 2d10 rounds. Touch of regeneration can not regenerate or reattach a head unless the creature still has a head attached. Aspects of Restoration Least Aspects of Restoration * Restoring Constitutional: (1) You may move before and after using your restoring touch. Lesser Aspects of Restoration * Restoring Ray: (3) Modifies a restoring touch to take the form of a ray (a ranged touch attack), with a range of 5ft/level. Greater Aspects of Restoration * Restoring Aura: (5) Affects all creatures within 30ft. Reflex halves. Life Aspects of Restoration * Restoring Sending: (7) Modifies a restoring touch to take the form of a ''sending''. Healing and restoring boons do not travel with the sending to another plane. Will negates. Invocations Least Invocations * Animate Rope: (1) As the spell animate rope. * Calm Emotions: (2) As the spell calm emotions. * Comprehend Languages: (1) As the spell comprehend languages, except with a duration of 24hrs and a target of self only. * Create Water: (0) As the spell create water. * Darkvision: (2) As the spell darkvision, except with a duration of 24hrs and a target of self only. * Endure Elements: (1) As the spell endure elements. * Expeditious Retreat: (1) As the spell expeditious retreat. * Hold Person: (2) As the spell hold person. * Knock: (2) As the spell knock. * Know Direction: (0) As the spell know direction. * Levitate: (2) As the spell levitate. * Purify Food and Drink: (0) As the spell puify food and drink, * Sanctuary: (1) As the spell sanctuary, except with a duration of 24hrs and a target of self only. * Sleep: (1) As the spell sleep. * Status: (2) As the spell status. * Web: (2) As the spell web. * Zone of Truth: (2) As the spell zone of truth. Lesser Invocations * Create Food, Water: (3) As the spell create food and water. * Deep Slumber: (3) As the spell deep slumber. * Discern Lies: (4) As the spell discern lies. * Dimension Door: (4) As the spell dimension door. * Fly: (3) As the spell fly, except with a duration of 24hrs and a target of self only. * Secure Shelter: (4) As the spell secure shelter. * Locate Creature: (4) As the spell locate creature. * Quench: (3) As the spell quench. * Repel Vermin: (4) As the spell repel vermin, except only does non-lethal damage. * Tongues: (3) As the spell tongues, except with a duration of 24hrs and a target of self only. * Water Breathing: (3) As the spell water breathing, except with a duration of 24hrs and a target of self only. Greater Invocations * Find the Path: (6) As the spell find the path. * Hold Monster: (5) As the spell hold monster. * Mass Hold Person: (7) As the spell mass hold person. * Overland Flight: (5) As the spell overland flight, except with a duration of 24hrs and a target of self only. * Repulsion: (6) As the spell repulsion. * Symbol of Sleep: (5) As the spell symbol of sleep. * Telepathic Bond: (5) As the spell telepathic bond. * Teleport: (5) As the spell teleport. * Wall of Force: (5) As the spell wall of force. Life Invocations * Discern Location: (8) As the spell discern location. * Forcecage: (7) As the spell forcecage. * Mass Hold Monster: (9) As the spell mass hold monster. * Mage's Magnificent Mansion: (7) As the spell mage's magnificent mansion. * Greater Teleport: (7) As the spell greater teleport. * Temporal Stasis: (8) As the spell temporal stasis. Campaign Information Playing a Restorer Religion: Restorers are observant enough to notice and recognize the gods, but are not particularly beholden to them. Many restorers revere Pelor or Fharlanghn. Other Classes: Restorers look down on those who prefer violence and strife and have difficulty seeing eye-to-eye with barbarians, fighters, and rangers. Combat: On the battlefield, the restorer heals her allies and pacifies her enemies. The restorer may seek out the front lines for the best opportunities to spare combatants their agonizing deaths. Advancement: Few alternative options for advancement suit the restorer well, as the restorer's strict oaths conflict with the deadly goals of most other adventurers. Restorers in the World The battlefield is littered with the dead and dying, more-so of the conquered than the victor. The victor is accustomed to writing history, but a mere handful of restorers can return the conquered army to fight again. For this ability to re-write battles, restorers are usually reviled by states and kingdoms which rely on the lethality of their armies to maintain power and control. Daily Life: Most restorers, those who have not chosen the ability to levitate, put their trousers on one leg at a time. The restorer's daily life consists of helping the sick, injured, and wounded without calling too much attention to themselves. Restorers typically present themselves as farriers, adepts, or merely experts at the art of healing. Invariably the restorer's work leads to someone surviving who was meant to die. This leads to a different sort of daily life, running from dogs, slipping out of towns in the night, searching for a few days of peace and ultimately a place where their face is not yet known. A restorer at the end of her luck may reveal herself in public to gain protection for a single day. If she does so, she seldom sees another. Notables: Restorers tell tales of Corella, who has stood between armies and taught them reason and tell jokes about Master Jack, a half-mad restorer, barbarian who spends half his time committing atrocities that would be unspeakable in the lowest tavern, and the other half atoning for his actions. Some say that it is the barbarian in Master Jack that is sane. A favorite tale among restorers in polite company is the legend of Sharinda, who never refused a challenge and never slayed an opponent. Organizations: The thatching is a movement by non-restorers to provide safety and freedom to an otherwise harried group. The great benefits of having a restorer around lead some people to deliberately harbor them. Participants in the thatching identify themselves with a secret system of scratches marked into door frames and under eaves. The scratchings identify the services that are available, from simply looking the other way if one were to bed down in a stable to complete sanctuary. Restorers themselves rarely gather in groups of more than a handful, though major wars draw large flocks. NPC Reactions: NPCs desiring to appear good will greet known restorers in public with accolades and gifts. Those wishing to maintain control will use them and then dispose of them in private as soon as possible. Restorer Lore Characters with ranks in knowledge (local) can research restorers to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class